No puedo
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Hay muchas cosas por las cuales Naruto debería de odiar a Sasuke, pero... ¿Realmente puede sentir odio por el pelinegro? NARUSASU


Es cortito pero con mucho sentimiento...

Hace meses lo escribi y se supone que no debia salir a la luz, pero me estaba frustrando tenerlo ahí, asi que... bueno xD

De igual modo si no entienden o creen que es muy feo, cambiaran la forma de verlo conforme avancen en la lectura.

**.**

**.**

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. ¿Quien no lo ha de saber? xD

Mis alucinaciones, blublublu...

**REPITO:** De igual modo si no entienden o creen que es muy feo, cambiaran la forma de verlo conforme avancen en la lectura.

Ahora si:

¡A leer! x3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's Pov**

Hay días en los que te veo y me siento como si te odiara.

Es malo que lastimes a las personas que yo aprecio, y es aun más malo que me lastimes a pesar de que yo siempre he intentado todo para que tú vida tome un nuevo rumbo, pero no es eso lo que buscas de mí, ¿Verdad? No, claro que no.

Tengo tantas razones para odiarte como no tienes una idea.

Cualquier día simplemente podria buscarte, decirte cada una de esas razones por las cuales te deberia de odiar y cada razón por la cual deberias de morir a mis manos. Pero yo no busco el día ni pongo en una lista las razones para odiarte.

¿Tienes alguna idea de por que no hago todo eso?

Es verdad. Ese día en que escogiste la venganza antes que la oportunidad que yo te ofrecia, en verdad que eso me dolio mucho. Me sentí fatal de ver esa terquedad tuya que por nada del mundo renunciabas. ¿Sabes? No era tan malo estar a mí lado. Yo podia ofrecerte algo mejor que la vengzanza.

Saber que no fui suficiente para tí. Qué no hice bastante.

Me dolio mucho no haberte podido salvar de tú propia obscuridad en aquel entonces. Te odio por haberme abierto los ojos y demostrarme que no era tan fuerte como para detenerte, hacerte razonar y protegerte. Te odio por eso.

¿Sabes por cuales otras cosas más te odio?

Te odio por qué, a pesar de haber pasado tres años en los que estuve entrenando, me volviste a demostrar que nada entre nosotros y nuestra fuerza había cambiado para nada. Qué yo seguía siendo el mismo ninja que no había progresado y que cada vez más la distancia se hacía más grande. Qué yo seguía siendo incapaz de sacarte de tú propia obscuridad como hace tres años atras en quel valle.

Por qué mi luz aun no era tan fuerte. Por que mis anhelos no llegaban a tí con intensidad.

Te odio por recordarme que no es suficiente lo que yo hago para poder salvarte.

Te odio.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de tener muchas razones, y tener ganas de odiarte, yo, ironicamente, no puedo sentír eso por tí.

¿Sabes por qué, Sasuke?

Por qué cuando escogiste la venganza antes que a mí y a la oportunidad, me dí cuenta de que mi dolor no estaba vinculado con el supuesto "odio" hacia tí. Y que tú no me escogias a mí antes que a la venganza porque nunca dije algo que te llegara realmente al corazón, algo que, aun que no lo creas, yo intentaba siempre.

No fui suficiente. No hice bastante. Pero no es tú culpa que yo no haya podido detenerte. Es mi culpa por haberme cegado a mi mismo con mi estúpido orgullo, ese que siempre mostraba estando contigo. Sin ese orgullo en mi persona, estoy seguro de que después de lo de la azotea del hospital yo habría hablado contigo las cosas y no estariamos como ahora.

Mi estúpido orgullo y tú estúpida venganza se aliaron para separar nuestros caminos y guiarnos en la dirección contraria. Qué tontos fuimos, ¿No crées?

La obscuridad lentamente te consumia, y yo creia odiarte por haberme abierto los ojos y demostrarme que no era tan fuerte como para detenerte, hacerte entrar en razón o protegerte. Yo realmente no te odie por eso.

No te odio.

Ya habían pasado los años y yo entrené como me lo propuse, todo por tí. Y me recordaste que mis razones para salvarte no eran suficientes como yo creia. Esa pequeña luz opaca y esos anhelos rotos no eran dignos de tí.

Disculpame por haber sido tan idiota y no darme cuenta de que yo...

...Te lastimaba.

Finalmente entiendo por que siempre parecias enojado conmigo, ¿Realmente dolia? Perdoname otra vez por eso que dije, claro que dolia. Eres muy fuerte como para no haberte desmoronado con mis tontas palabras, Sasuke, muy fuerte.

"_Por que eres mi amigo"_

Perdoname por haberte repetido una y mil veces eso que no era lo que tú querias escuchar.

¿Sabes lo que realmente odiaba en aquel entonces e incluso odio hasta ahora?

Mi propia estúpidez.

Si tan solo te hubiera dicho desde el principio lo que sentia, las cosas tal vez serian muy diferentes.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe, ¿verdad?

Una vez él viejo ero-sennin me dijo que las cosas pasan por alguna razón. Yo no entendía cual era la razón de nuestro distanciamiento y los enfrentamientos que teniamos.

Sabía por que te fuiste de la aldea, pero no entendía por que dolia tanto. Del mismo modo en que tú eres fuerte para no desmoronarte con mis estúpideces, yo fuí fuerte para no desmoronarme con tú gran ausencia y ese que vacio que dejaste en mí.

No sé como te sentiste cuando te repetia que nuestros lazos eran de amistad, pero creo que si era realmente te dolia hasta el punto de siempre mostrarme tú lado más frio, entonces te dolia del mismo modo en que a mi me dolia.

Porqué a pesar de que me hacía fuerte y avanzaba de nivel, siempre me sentí triste por dentro. Aun en la distancia, siempre estuvimos sincronizados de algún modo, con nuestro dolor y nuestra soledad. Pero ya no quiero que compartamos eso. Hay más sentimientos que las personas pueden tener entre ellas, y yo quiero tenerlos contigo como siempre debio ser.

Me gustaria pensar que la venganza y tú huida nunca existieron, pero entonces si no estuvieran ahí lastimandome constantemente como una cicatriz que solo me recuerda cual es su existencia, no me habrían enseñado que no solo nos unia una amistad.

Es cierto. Somos amigos, ¿Los mejores amigos? Claro que lo somos.

Pero nosotros vamos más allá de una simple amistad.

Si no te hubieras ido, nada habría cambiado entre nosotros. Yo seguíria siendo el mismo mocoso que no queria ver lo que sentía y tú estarias igual que yo por orgullo.

También odio ese orgullo que poseemos.

Por eso, Sasuke, yo, el día de hoy me presento ante tí para dejar en claro lo que siempre se quedo inconcluso en nuestros enfrentamientos.

Si no pude rescatarte, es por qué mis razones para salvarte no eran exactas ni correctas.

—Tal vez sea tarde para remediar el pasado, pero aun tenemos el futuro por delante, Sasuke. Eso es lo que importa. No sé que haras después de esto, pero quiero que sepas que sin importas lo que digas, mis sentimientos no cambiarán... Quise intentar con un suave "te quiero", pero no es algo que va conmigo, asi que te dire esto: Sasuke, ¿Mis anhelos y mi luz llegan a tí de la forma en que te lo quiero mostrar?... ¿sientes cuanto te amo?

Pero ahora que sé las razones, por fin soy capaz de reparar mi error y comenzar de nuevo, a tú lado.

El momento más importante estaba pasando frente a mis ojos. ¿Y saben qué? No me quedaré de brazos cruzados a mirar como vuelve a huir de mi lado.

Sasuke, por favor no te vuelvas a ir.

O de lo contrario me obligaras a perseguirte hasta que vuelva a inundarte con mi calidez una vez que te tenga en mis brazos, estrechandote con un fuerte abrazo. Sabes como soy de determinado y necio, pero sobretodo, yo te amo. Y estos sentimientos encenderán una luz en tú obscuridad.

—Usuratonkachi... Ni pienses que yo dire algo igual de cursi.

Sasuke y sus palabras escondidas entre lineas.

_Lo sé, tampoco es como si se me fuera a hacer el milagro, ttebayo... pero es cierto lo que digo. ¿Me crées cuando digo que te amo?

Yo y mis irremediables ganas de volver a ver como aparta la vista por el bochorno que le dan mis palabras tan directas.

—Si, pero ya no sigas, cállate.

Mi teme.

—Te amo.

Nosotros y nuestros lazos tan complicados.

Por que yo creia odiarte, pero no era odio lo que yo sentí realmente.

Era dolor.

Sin ese sentimiento yo no sabria que era lo que dolia tanto.

Como dolia tenerte tan lejos de mí.

Por que yo no puedo odiarte.

Yo tan solo puedo amarte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ver, les explicare:**

Se supone que, como ya dije en el resumen, Naruto tiene muchas razones para odiarlo, pero no es asi porque lo ama y su amor es mas fuerte que las razones que cualquiera tenga para decirle que no deberia de sentir nada por Sasuke.

Y aqui, en el fic, muestro como Naruto ya sabe lo que siente y se lo dice a Sasuke, sin nada de _"porque eres mi amigo"_ y no se que más.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado, la trsiteza y el odio...

Naruto solo puede amar a Sasuke :3

Gracias por leer :)

DI **"NO"** AL PLAGIO. AYUDANOS A QUE NUESTRO TRABAJO SIGA CON LOS DERECHOS DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.


End file.
